narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Apex Aura
'Explanation' Understanding the Apex Aura begins in understanding the culmination and transformation of Jay Nara. The Nara has gained a collection of different forms of energy inside of him; Black Release, constantly entering Chaos Sage Mode, Dark Chakra, Devil Release/Seven Sins and lastly his Natural Aura. With these different energies surging within him, his being was in a constant state of flux, even his usage of the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan was disturbing him, but not enough to change. It wasn't until his body went through the processes of receiving Senninka and The Cult of Jashin's Immortality Ritual, that he decided he needed to gain control of himself. The first act of succession was merging his vast Chakra Reserves with his Soul/Life Force. This filled the Nara with a sense of determination to gain more power to better contain the power brewing within him. Achieving the rest of the process still developed painstakingly slowly, forcing him to embark on a solely training-centered vacation. During his time in the World of Phoenixes, he would finally achieve the synthesis he desired. No longer was his person split between several different types of energies. Now that they were perfectly melded together, the transformation of his chakra would bring the Apex Aura into existence, permanently changing the body of the Nara in different forms. The most notable changes would be; *The Natural Aura becoming perfectly in tune with his Chakra Flow to form the Apex Aura’s resting state. *The Golden Hues of old, developing into Deep Red Orbs. *The Chaos Sage Mode would be phased out for the new and less volatile version of Sage Mode **Biju Chakra, while having affected him just as much, would not undergo a change of any kind. As the Nara achieved this state, his mindset would become less muddled, still evil, but having a lot more control over his actions. His chakra would have the properties of the individual energies, though they would be diluted in comparison to before. Not purified, his chakra was, more unified it became. Control over himself was absolutely the most important thing when it came to his power, the process becoming a cinch because of the Aura. 'Description' In its base state, the Apex Aura is calmly wrapped around him, colored in pitch black. The black color represents the dormant state of the aura, while the flaring Red represents the transition into his new Apex Sage Mode. Because of this shift in aura, the Natural Energy being pulled towards the Nara is darkened as it grows corrupted by the evilness of the Nara's aura. This isn’t a permanent state, so the Natural Energy will return to normal after time away from said Nara. The Apex Aura, finally getting to how it works, is considered Chakra Flowing throughout his entire body’s Chakra Pathway System. While it sounds basic, what makes it Apex is that his chakra leaks from his tenketsu to flow within his Natural Aura. This act is what causes the Natural Energy to darken and become Unnatural Energy and in Jay's control. This flow outside of his being is fluid like water, the chakra cycling back within the Nara as if it was merely an extension of his pathway system. This allowed him to keep a control on his chakra system, preventing it from being detected from far distances and to keep a lid on anybody determining the size of his reserves, past that of an average Chūnin. ''Usage'' The main purpose of the Apex Aura, outside of steadily increasing the effectiveness of the former Natural Aura, is the state of calmness it strangely brings him. Through this calmness and his chakra prowess, he’s refined and named the collection of fighting styles and developed the Aura's Ascended Form, as well as the form that goes even further beyond. With the layer Aura around him, his defensive capabilities increase again. Because increasing one’s defense inadvertently increases one’s offense, the defensive properties will put it on par with the Ribcage of a Susanoo, while the Sage version will be on par with the Armored version of the same technique. This was much stronger than the solo aura, providing him with a better defense against subtle chakra-based techniques. Jay's travel/combat speed, striking/lifting strength, and reflexes would receive minor increases, but not entirely noticeable. His reserves would receive a more noticeable increase, but he is now unable to Limit said chakra through Fuinjutsu. Because of this, his Limiter Seal would be reduced to a mere tattoo, before being removed entirely. Much like his former Sage Mode, Jay has the passive ability to make the Unnatural Energy toxic to others, thanks to his newfound control over his sole energy. This isn’t passive in the sense of being affected by merely standing next to the Nara, but is passive in his chakra. The toxicity will only pose a threat through constant exposure to decently strong techniques. The Unnatural Energy ignites into sheer degradation when Jay enters Apex Sage Mode, where the Natural Energy is incapable of being purified for several hours. Any person that was to use the degrading energy would immediately grow unwell with the potential to be bedridden for weeks.. or turned to stone if one didn’t possess Perfect Mastery over Sage Mode. ''Trivia'' Because of the fact that this Aura has been cultivated within the confines of such an intensely hot world, the Apex Aura can be mistaken as the heat emanating from his very being, unlike the ascended forms. *The credit for this art belongs to its specific artist, while the property of the character belongs to Akira Toriyama and the Dragonball Super Franchise.